


湖上仙女兰斯洛特

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 发生在某个特异点的故事





	1. Chapter 1

兰斯洛特十八岁生日那天，湖中仙女薇薇安为她的孩子举办了盛大的成年舞会。无数的精灵和幻想种们在水晶的宫殿里翩翩起舞，它们五彩的鳞甲和羽毛在湖面上映射出虹色的流光。舞会结束的时候，薇薇安让兰斯洛特站到她的左手边，牵起他的手，向精灵们宣布道：“我的孩子已经长大成人了，从今天开始，由他接替我成为湖上仙女。”

“可是，我是男人啊？”兰斯洛特惊讶地问。

“不用担心，我的孩子。”薇薇安说，“湖上仙女只是一份职业，就像梅林的职业是魔法少女一样。”她让兰斯洛特低下头来，从自己脖颈上取下一条紫水晶项链，戴在兰斯洛特颈间。宝石发出明亮的光辉，消融在兰斯洛特的胸口，留下一枚灼烧般的花纹。“这条项链的魔力足以让你履行湖上仙女的职责，去吧，我的孩子。”

于是兰斯洛特盘起头发，穿上长袍，成为湖上仙女。按照薇薇安给他的手册，干一些帮樵夫捡斧头，替洗澡的姑娘照看衣服，惩罚路过的恶徒，帮助受苦的善人之类的工作。

在公元五世纪的不列颠岛上，还残留着人类世代最后的神秘。群岛的中心有着被称为湖的缝隙，逃往了世界里侧的妖精、矮人和幻想种们，偶然还会通过那缝隙来到地面上。即使如此，人们对神秘的信仰也在日益减少，对于无知的农民和樵夫而言，湖中仙女只是口齿不清的老祖母在睡前絮絮叨叨的故事，而非可以切实求助的对象吧。兰斯洛特长久地停留在被崇山峻岭怀抱的湖上，往往一整天也见不到一个路过的旅人，最初的新鲜感过去之后，这份工作显得格外寂寞又无聊。

冬天来临了，朦胧的迷雾笼罩着森林，通往湖边的小径上，草叶已经凝结了白色的薄冰。连迷路的樵夫也不会再路过湖边了，兰斯洛特百无聊赖地坐在靠近湖岸边的浅水底下，这里生长着许多芦苇，夏天仿佛遮天蔽日的树林，而到冬天芦苇凋零之后，水面三三两两地露出来，从水下往上看，就像天空上飘着绵密的云。

扑通一声，有什么东西落进了水底，兰斯洛特伸出手，那东西就漂到了他面前，是一把银白色的，隐隐散发着魔力波动的剑。兰斯洛特还没来得及细看，又是一声水响，这次掉下来的是一把金色的剑。

“年轻人啊，你丢的是这把金色的宝剑，还是这把银色的……”

“我丢的是你！兰斯洛特！你果然在这里——”

台词还没念完就被强硬的声音打断了，兰斯洛特仰起头，湖岸边站着一个身着银白甲胄的青年，有着阳光一样的金色头发和碧绿的眼睛，双手叉腰，怒气冲冲地低头盯着兰斯洛特。

“啊？”

完全意料之外的发展，兰斯洛特手里举着剑，呆然地看着青年，甚至忘记了问对方为什么会知道自己的名字。

“不去卡美洛城当骑士，你躲在这湖里做什么呢！和仙女们玩家家酒吗？”

陌生的男人容貌干净而清爽，外表像是五月花朵一样意气风华的美青年，吐出来的话语却莫名的尖刻。什么啊，兰斯洛特深深感觉到自己的职责遭到了侮辱。“我就是这里的湖中仙女！守护这里是我的责任……”

“你的责任在卡美洛。”男人不由分说地踏进水里来抓他，兰斯洛特吓得后退了一步，薇薇安给他的手册里可没讲过贪心的樵夫想要仙女的话怎么办。“跟我回去。”

“我不认识你！”兰斯洛特慌乱地将手里的两把剑都朝他丢过去，扭头跑进了湖里。

往着水底游过去的时候他又忍不住回头去看，那个奇怪的男人追着跳了进来，他身上的盔甲拖着他飞快地往下沉，金色的头发向上漂浮着，像是直射进黑暗水底的一束阳光。

 

“咳、咳咳……”

盔甲好重，男人也比想象中的还重，尽管这样兰斯洛特也恪守湖上仙女的职责，将溺水的男人拖上了岸。森林的边缘有每到冬季就无人居住的猎人小屋，兰斯洛特将他扔进去，用魔术在积满灰尘的炉子里生起火来。薇薇安说他对魔力并不敏感，但那枚宝石的力量确实非常好用。

“果然是在你这里啊。”

男人吐完了水，从地面上撑起来，盘腿而坐，那头金发水淋淋的，像被大雨打湿的小狗毛一样贴在额头上。就算是这副模样，男人的举止也不失风范。他目光炯炯，盯着兰斯洛特，虽然充满了咄咄逼人的气势，却很难让人心生恶感。

“我不明白你在说什么。”兰斯洛特从火炉旁抽回手，背转过身去。

“我刚才的言辞和行为确实失礼，因为我太生气了。”兰斯洛特回过头来看了他一眼，男人在说这话的时候依然是微笑着的。“我对你非常生气哦，兰斯洛特卿。总是给大家和我添麻烦也就算了，现在连特异点也搞出来了？这样不行的啊，兰斯洛特。”

那样娴熟而自然的抱怨的语气，仿佛两个人是多年好友，不，甚至是超出其上的关系一样。一开始兰斯洛特还在生气，但现在已经全然变成了好奇。男人带着笑容注视着他，目光清明，无论如何看上去也不像头脑有问题的样子。“我并不是可以被称为卿的身份……不，我并不认识你啊？”

“这就是问题所在。”男人说。“我认识你，已经很多很多年了。”

“自我介绍一下，我的名字是高文，圆桌骑士高文。”


	2. Chapter 2

据圆桌骑士高文所说——

一千五百年后，人类即将，不，是已经毁灭了。一位强大的魔术师使用被称为圣杯的造物，在人类历史上设置了七个特异点。

所谓特异点，即是那些可能影响人类历史的重要的瞬间。如果那场战斗没有输掉的话会怎样呢，如果那位君王没有死去的话会怎样呢。通常来说，历史自有其修复力，少许的变动并不会影响世界线的收束，但如果加入具有魔力变换功能的万能许愿机——圣杯的话，就另当别论了。

时代变动产生的巨大能量，将会烧毁人类在一千五百年之后的未来。为了拯救世界，身为曾在历史上留下无数传说的圆桌骑士团的一员，高文接受了人类最后的御主的召唤，与她一同踏上穿越无数时空，拯救人理的旅程。

之所以说是无数时空，是因为在七个圣杯造成的特异点之外，还有无数圣杯碎片流落的亚种特异点，它们对历史的破坏没那么直接，但如果放任不管的话，也有可能会变成相当麻烦的存在。

而他们现在正身处一个亚种特异点之中。

“所以说……这个特异点的时代变动，就是因为我没有去卡美洛城，加入圆桌骑士，而是成为了薇薇安的继承人吗？”兰斯洛特惊异地睁大眼，“我……不，这样想未免太过傲慢了，我只是个仙女……虽然这样说很奇怪，但是我答应薇薇安要做好湖上仙女的。而且我刚刚成为湖上仙女还没有多久，什么事情都还没做……我怎么可能会是能改变人类历史的人呢。”

“是你哦，兰斯洛特。”高文微笑着说，“如果你没有成为骑士的话，就不会遇到桂妮薇儿王后。如果不是你的话，王后就不会和任何人堕入禁忌的爱河。那样王的威信就不会受到损害，圆桌就不会分裂，反叛者就不会趁机起事，王也就不会死。”

兰斯洛特花了好一阵来理解他的话。

“那不是更好吗？”他愣愣地说，完全无法想象高文描述中那个因为爱情犯下了深重罪孽的男人会是自己。

“所以卡美洛就不会崩坏，神秘会长久的留存在不列颠的空气之中。巨兽的躯壳不曾化为煤炭，工业革命也没有发生，皇家学会致力于研究魔术，牛顿头顶的苹果往天上飞，达尔文环游世界追逐龙种，纺纱机和蒸汽机输给家养小精灵。人类的文明世代也就此终结，不，应该是说从一开始就不会到来了。”高文仍然带着温和的微笑，一口气说下去。他的话语中充满了兰斯洛特听不懂的词，他眨着眼睛，花了更长的时间才理清头绪。

一旦想明白了高文在说什么，兰斯洛特骤然感觉到一阵愤怒和委屈涌上心头。

“你是说，因为我成为了骑士，爱上了王后，造成了圆桌的分裂，害死了王，才造就了人类的历史吗？如果我不去这样做的话，如果我没有犯下这些罪行的话，反而是不行的吗？”他越说声音越高，最终一下站了起来，满脸不可置信地盯着高文。“你的意思是，圆桌的分裂、卡美洛的崩坏、王的死去，都是为了塑造人类历史而不可缺少的祭品吗？你不也是圆桌骑士的一员吗？！”

“我们的世界走到今天，踏过了无数悲剧的基石，人理这种东西，要说是碾压和吞噬人类血肉成长起来的怪兽也不为过，但正是因为这样，我们才无法坐视人理的毁灭。那样的话，所有的牺牲都会变得毫无意义。”

尽管讲述着如此冷酷的事情，高文的态度仍然显得温和而耐心。“如果可以选择的话，当然是没有发生过这样的悲剧比较好。但不管对于我，还是我所在的世界而言，这一切都已经发生了。能够改变未来的，只有活在这个时代的人，比如你，兰斯洛特。”

“但你说我将会犯下那样的罪行，用那样残忍的方式来，来塑造历史……”

“那并不是预言啊，兰斯洛特，也并不是命运之类的东西。”高文说，“一旦排除掉圣杯的影响，时代得到修正，那时候，你所有的选择，都将是由你自己做出的。”

“是我自己选择禁忌的爱情，选择背叛的吗？”兰斯洛特的声音听上去越发委屈了，“我不相信你说的话。”

他后退了几步，走到门口，高文没有动，金发的男人只是坐在火炉旁，带着温柔的仿佛忍耐着悲哀般的微笑，注视着他。一阵莫名的颤栗抓紧了兰斯洛特的心脏，他感觉到呼吸困难，像是要在空气中溺死一样。

“我回去了！”

抛下一句话之后，兰斯洛特头也不回地跑走了。

在身后，他仍然能感觉到高文专注的目光。

 

兰斯洛特心事重重地回到湖底的宫殿中。薇薇安今天也不在这里，自从抛下湖中仙女的职责她就沉迷于恋爱，兰斯洛特已经很长一段时间没有见到她了。宝石和水草生长的冰冷花园中，只有精灵们在无忧无虑的嬉戏。

“妮缪，妮缪。”他轻声呼唤，妖精们游到他的身旁。“兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特。”它们嬉笑着回应，拥抱他，亲吻他的头发和面颊。兰斯洛特一向是对它们满怀温柔和爱意的礼节习以为常的，但今天他却觉得被亲吻的地方紧张发烫，忍不住想要躲开。

“妮缪，”他在一块石头上坐下来，问湖中的妖精们。“你们整日歌颂的爱情，到底是什么呢？”

“爱是满溢的温柔哦，是甜蜜，是一旦想到你所爱的人，连天上的星星也会被点亮。是盲目，快乐都是盲目的哦，是你看那个人比谁都好，是不管他做什么都能让你快乐。只要相爱，就可以不需要水，也不需要空气。因为相爱，在真空一样的世界表面，我们也可以活下去。”

“那你们爱着谁呢？”

“我们彼此相爱，我们也爱着你哟，兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特，你是爱上谁了吗？将他带来，带到湖中来，我们也会爱他哟。我们会给他精灵的祝福，相爱的祝福，我们会爱他就像你爱他一样，我们会爱他就像我们爱你一样。”

这不一样，兰斯洛特想。从小生长在湖中，沐浴着精灵们的爱情，他并不知道人类的爱是怎样的，但，这显然和高文所说的不一样。高文说他会爱上——他爱上了一个女人，她是别人的妻子，他们的爱是罪恶，不但引火焚身，还毁灭了一整个王国。人类的爱是非常可怕的东西。

我不会做这么可怕的事情，兰斯洛特想。就像妮缪说的那样，爱情是最美好的东西，应该给最好的人。如果我要爱上某个人的话，我也应该爱那个温柔又爽朗的骑士，高文。


	3. Chapter 3

阳光照射不到的湖底，没有昼夜的分别，水晶的庭院之中，精灵们无时无刻不在歌唱。兰斯洛特躺在巨大的珍珠贝床上，反复转侧，不知为何，这些寻常的光景今天却让他感到心烦意乱，从胸口到后背上都躁动着莫名的热流。

最后，他一鼓劲从床上坐了起来。“我想去看看那家伙。”他自言自语地说。“这个时候，森林里面的太阳应该升起来了吧。”

森林里面的太阳升起来了，初冬的早晨，日光的颜色淡薄，穿过挂着白露和晨雾的枯枝，映得树林一片灰蒙蒙的。在灰白色的冰冷雾气下面，从湖畔的小木屋顶上，升起了袅袅炊烟。兰斯洛特轻轻地松了一口气，从湖中上来的时候，他一直担心高文已经走掉了。

男人从树林里收集来了大量枯枝落叶，将昨天兰斯洛特燃起的火炉填得更加旺盛了。兰斯洛特敲门进去的时候，他正站在炉火旁边，手持一根长树枝，拨动着燃料的灰烬。听到敲门声，骑士转过头来，对兰斯洛特露出温柔的微笑，似乎一点也不介意他昨天生气跑走的无礼之举。“你来得正好，兰斯洛特，是早饭时间呢。”

随着树枝的翻动，从灰烬中散发出食物温暖甜美的香味，是森林里收集到的植物块茎吧，在灰堆里烘烤过之后，外皮崩裂开来，露出金黄色的，仿佛流油一样热气腾腾的绵软内瓤。高文拿出手帕，擦干净块茎表面的灰之后，递给了兰斯洛特。

“好烫！啊……”兰斯洛特犹豫着咬了一口，立即因为意料之外的美味而睁大了眼，他舔了舔嘴角，那里沾上了食物的碎屑。“很甜……”

高文笑了，从灰堆里翻出另一个块茎，掰成两半吃了起来。“仙女们平时吃什么呢？”他问道。

“嗯……妮缪的话，只要沉浸在爱情中就足够了。我可以吃植物的块茎，花蜜和果实，也有淡水的贝类和鱼……”但食物都是被妖精们加工到可以吃的程度，很少会用火来烤。

“哦？”这答案似乎很出乎高文的意料，他好奇地看着兰斯洛特，“精灵们也可以食用动物的肉吗？”

“这个……”兰斯洛特有点茫然，他从来没有想过这个问题。“被我们捡到的植物块茎，和抓到的鱼，不都是自然赐予的食物吗？这两者有什么区别吗？”

“……不，大概是我之前一直有所误解吧。”高文伸手抓了抓头发，“因为我是个素食主义者嘛。”

“素食主义者？”

“嗯，有些人不愿意食用动物的肉，因为他们觉得动物的生命比起植物，更接近人类。不过我呢，只是单纯因为不列颠的土地，确实非常贫瘠。”

 

不列颠的土地，正因为神秘的消失而陷入枯竭，农民们忍受着严酷气候的折磨，年复一年地播下种子，辛苦劳作，收获的粮食却越来越少。北方的蛮族连年从海上进攻，烧杀劫掠，骑士们想要保护这片土地，却同样不得不洗劫弱小的村庄来征收军粮。

“为什么他们从来没有向湖中仙女祈祷过收成？薇薇安……不，我应该可以帮助他们的。”兰斯洛特疑惑地问。

“妖精们已经不属于世界的这一侧了，兰斯洛特。”高文叹了口气，“原本在这个时候，湖中仙女应该已经带着妖精们退往了世界的里侧。你曾经带着我回去过湖中，说是要让我看看妖精的水晶花园，然而水底只有淤泥掩盖着废弃的宫殿，水草疯长，空无一人。”

“现在妖精们留了下来，门始终敞开着，像是磁石一样吸引着空气中的神秘，这些，”他对着门外挥了挥手，日光应该已经升到天顶了，外面的树林还是一片灰蒙蒙的。“终日不散的迷雾裹住了湖，普通人已经越来越难穿过山林，来到这里啦。如果我不是被召唤到这里的话，恐怕也很难穿过这片迷雾找到你吧。”

“就是说，我成为湖上仙女也毫无意义吗？！”

兰斯洛特这次是真的震惊了，不知从什么时候起，他已经全然相信了高文的每一句话。骑士微笑着拍了拍他的肩：“兰斯洛特，那是因为你的责任在卡美洛啊。”

“……高文，再给我讲讲卡美洛的事情吧。”

那是非常残酷的故事。

 

“……就这样，王成为了统领不列颠全境的王。但是，和平并没有到来。”

“人姑且不论，如果没有豆类和谷草的话马匹就绝对无法出征。为了抵御外敌，镇压叛乱，王也不得不做出了许多可以说是残酷的决断。在收获的季节包围了不足百人的弱小村庄，挨家挨户的监视着他们交出粮食，只留下能够勉强糊口度过冬日的份额。妇女们怀中抱着孩子，瑟缩在墙角，注视着士兵们的眼神中只有恐惧和憎恨。见过这样情形的人，一定都会觉得任何超过最低限度之上的奢华享受，都是不可饶恕的罪行吧。”

“……这种事……！”

“但是，如果我们不夺走他们的粮食的话，撒克逊人马上就会在接下来的秋季侵略中抢走所有的粮食，将整个村庄烧成一片白地。这种事情，村民们是不会明白的吧，他们也不需要明白，保卫不列颠的责任，祈祷和平幸福生活的希望，全都托付给王，全都交给我们就够了。”

骑士带着温和的笑容，用平淡的语气冷静地说出残酷事实的模样，让兰斯洛特全身都绷紧了，他感觉到背上的汗毛都竖立起来，不知不觉交握在一起的指尖异常冰凉。恐怖，这样的高文非常可怕，然而除此之外，另有一种陌生而熟悉的颤栗感紧紧抓住他的心脏，让他喘不过气来，就像昨天他们第一次见面时高文就对他宣告了他的命运那样。

这样可怕的高文，微笑着的高文，仿佛在忍耐着某种极为痛苦的，难以言喻的悲哀。

“湖……湖外面的世界是这样的吗？王和骑士都是在做着这样的事情……”

即使必须做如此残酷的事情，依然秉持着清廉的理想和崇高的决意，这就是白垩之城，卡美洛的骑士与王。兰斯洛特望着高文的侧脸，提到那位骑士王的时候，他碧绿的大眼睛像是被阳光照亮，在他的描述之中，那挥舞圣剑的身姿有着让任何士兵热血沸腾的力量。

“真想去亲眼看看……”离开湖水太久，冬天森林里的空气过于干燥而冰凉，兰斯洛特往手上哈着气，然后捂在自己脸上。高文转过头来，眼神闪闪发光地盯着他，“想去了吗？”

“如果你所说的理想之城是真实的，那么，你昨天说的那些话，也是真的吧……”兰斯洛特指出。高文将他的手拉过来，态度非常自然地揣进怀里。骑士今天脱下了他初见时那身盔甲，换上了一件厚厚的毛绒领披风，这木屋很小，也不知道他把那些厚重的铠甲都收在哪里。

“我说过，那并不是命运啊，兰斯洛特。那是你的选择。”

高文真挚地注视着兰斯洛特，温柔的目光让他感觉到灼热。兰斯洛特垂下眼，摇了摇头，“我要再想想……多给我说一些卡美洛和骑士们的事情吧，高文。”

“当然可以。”高文握起兰斯洛特的手，在他手背上落下轻轻一吻。兰斯洛特听薇薇安说过，这是骑士致意的礼节。“兰斯洛特，我有很多事情想要告诉你，有很多话想要对你说……但，我能留在这里的时间，只有七天。”

那么，今天是第二天了。兰斯洛特向门外看去，天空一片灰蒙，看不到太阳，但从白日的亮度来看，应该已经过了正午。

“这一天，就留给卡美洛的故事吧。”


End file.
